Sakura's Path: A Journey to Power
by tiny.sakura
Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was forced on her. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love with her chosen suitors. Why? Because no one has time for love when you have the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders. SakuraxMulti. Ancient Japan AU.
1. Prolouge

**Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was right for her. Little did she know that she had to pick a suitor within due time. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love.**

XOXOXO

It wasn't long after King Senju had passed that his only child, Tsunade Senju came to take over the thrown. Her father had been an incredibly loving and kind king, he had given her the chance to travel the world and learn how to use all sorts of medical chakra, something that was widely unknown and uncommon.

Along the way of her travels she encounter a young orphan who was left outside a hospital she was working at one night and immediately fell in love with the girl. As Tsunade travelled she left behind gambling debts and was rarely seen or heard of but she could easily be noticed as she travelled with a growing young girl who had incredibly beautiful pink hair and bright green eyes.

As time went on she was suddenly contacted with a royal guard who was sent to find her and bring her home to aide her ailing father. However when she arrived it was much too late, she had just enough time to be sworn in and begin taking over the duties. She was under so much stress and her only solace, besides alcohol, was her daughter, Sakura. She was the utter definition of spring time, always smiling with a straight and white smile that resembled the clouds in the sky. Her vibrant, pink locks, which properly gave her the name, resembled the finest silk dyed so only the richest men in the world could own it. Her skin was a beautiful milky tone of the sun that shined on the grass.

No one had known of her existence in Fire Country until the day Tsunade came into power. Sakura was the next in line for the throne and every suitable bachelor was out to get her hand in marriage.

And thus our story begins, with a young maiden and her strong willed spirit.

XOXOXO

 **I love writing fanfics and I can't wait for this one to take off too! I really like historical stories and especially since I'm Japanese, I love Historical Animes or J-Dramas. So This one is gonna be a little historical but mostly in a royalty way. I haven't decided who is going to end up with Sakura so let me know what you guys feel like! I hope you guys like this one!**


	2. The News

**Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was right for her. Little did she know that she had to pick a suitor within due time. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love. Why? Because no one has time for love when you have the weight of a kingdom on your hands.**

XOXOXO

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out, fuming after hearing what her daughter had done this time. Now, she wasn't calling for her child specifically, no, she was yelling at her chief of police and royal guards. "Fugaku how could you let this happen! Again!" she yelled. She had a temper alright, a raging and difficult one at that. None of her people other than him really saw that, though.

"Your Royal Highness, it seems that she is getting a lot better and hiding herself from our best guards," Anyone besides Tsunade would think he was a stoic and emotionless man. She knew better, however, she knew what irritated him the most, and it was her precious daughter running and hiding from the palace guards.

She never left the palace grounds, Sakura knew much better than that, she would find hiding places and whenever she wanted to be free from her duties as the Imperial Princess she would play a game with her two best body guards by running off when they were distracted and hiding from them. Oh, and it was definitely a lengthy process to find her again. Her impeccable control of masking her chakra and hiding was getting to be better than expected. After all, she had trained under all three of the legendary Sannin and always perfected her own techniques.

A loud creak coming from the front of the Queen's room could be heard along with a muffled laughter. It was Sakura, coming out from hiding herself this time to update her mother of something she thought she would like to know. She was dressed in her royal robes that matched the color of her hair along with the bright green in her eyes. "Hello," she said in a sing-song voice laced with false innocence.

For God's Sake she was only here for a month and she had disappeared and ran seven times right under the noses of her guards. Following in tow behind her were two very sweaty and irritated looking men, who seemed to have just come running in order to find the dear princess. Guilty and ashamed, they should be, but nonetheless irritated that she had ran off again.

Truth be told, Sakura hadn't even known that she was a princess until a month and a half ago, the whole concept of being royal was new to her. She had always known that she was different somehow, but she had a feeling that it was only because of her unusual hair color. She had never encountered another person with the same shade, although she had seen a few people with bright red hair or bright orange, but pink? No. There was no one other than herself she could recall.

Tsunade huffed out in annoyance at the sight of her daughter, had she always known of her status, maybe she would be different, but yet, here we are. Disappearances in all, she was still the only thing that Tsunade loved the most, even more than alcohol. "Sakura, where have you run off to this time?" Anger and annoyance were laced in the busty blonde's words, which were duly noticed by all of the Uchihas in the room.

"There's nothing in this palace to do, so I found my own way of having fun," The pinkette spoke as if she had done no wrong. As if her disappearing was a game, a game she had often played with Orochimaru when she was younger, a game she had perfected when she was within the palace walls.

"Sakura," Tsunade sighed, "We need to talk about your status." Never in her life had the busty blonde woman wish to have this conversation with her loving daughter. She was too innocent, too pure for the deceit that laced itself within all of the royal duties that would soon fall upon her shoulders. She knew that this conversation was bound to happen sooner or later, but not when the girl was merely 16! Hell, Tsunade was too young to be forced into marriage and she was well beyond her earlier years.

She knew that she could escape the politics of herself finding a suitor but for her only child? She would be but a mere sacrificial lamb to the horror of politics and speculation of the land. There was no escaping this conversation, that was for sure.

Sakura narrowed her bright emerald eyes at her mother trying to see where this conversation was going. She assumed it was going to be about her acting like a woman as she was now an official princess. But nothing could prepare her for this conversation.

XOXOXO

Sakura stormed off to her quarters in the Northern sector of the Palace. She had to find and marry someone by her 18th birthday! That was so beyond ridiculous that it seemed like it came from some sort of comedy she had seen once while she was traveling about and learning and perfecting medical ninjutsu along with her mother. She had never thought about a single boy in her life and why would she need to now? Oh, because her grandfather had ruled that on the upcoming ruler's 60th birthday the crown was to be passed on so what happened to him and the nation would not happen again.

Ridiculous is the simplest term for what this situation is. Insane could easily be another word. Having to find a suitor within the next two years was going to be the craziest thing that could ever happen. To anyone!

Oh, this whole situation was going to be hell for sure, that was definitely going to be true. All of the highest ranking Lords who lived within the country would send their most eligible sons to "woo" her. A few names were that of Royal advisors and head clansmen of her nation. Ugh. _Her_ nation. Such an odd thing for a young girl to say. Nevertheless, she was next in line. So long as she didn't screw up, that is. Then the entire nation would be fucked. Totally, utterally, fucked.

XOXOXO

 **This story keeps exciting me! I'm slowly losing inspiration for a LOT of all my upcoming stories and I just can't let them die. Please review and leave me some wonderful ideas! I'm interested into seeing your opinions.**

 **So far, my possible pairings are: Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Kankuro, and much more. Tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **Much love! Xoxo, Tiny.**


	3. Meet Tenten!

**Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was right for her. Little did she know that she had to pick a suitor within due time. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love. Why? Because no one has time for love when you have the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders.**

* * *

When Sakura awoke that morning she heard a soft knock on her door, she had had a restless night's sleep. Praying to God that it was all just a dream, Sakura pushed herself off of her tatami mat and groggily opened the door while yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What she didn't suspect was a maid to come to her door to awaken her. The princess blinked her eyes quickly to look at the woman before her closely.

The young woman looked about her age but maybe a year or two older. Her chocolate brown hair was tied into two buns atop her head. "I humbly wish to present myself to the Imperial Princess," The woman spoke while bowing deeply.

Sakura smiled softly and prayed that everyone else would not treat her this way, she had barely made any appearances and ran away from her guards often. So far? Probably no one had truly seen her. She pondered on how she had avoided all the maids up until this moment. Sadly, her last lived moments away from her duties were over.

"You may rise," the pinkette spoke softly and unsurely. Was this how she was supposed to address them? Hopefully no other person would do this in front of her, at least not today. Come to think of it… She hadn't seen anyone besides her personal guards and their Lord, Lord Fugaku Uchiha.

The brunette looked up at her princess and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hello, Senju-hime. My name is Tenten," she smiled as she spoke and her voice was strong yet reserved.

She would make an amazing best friend, Sakura noted to herself. "Sakura, please."

The correction had startled Tenten. She had never heard of a Royal wishing to be called by their first name. Even the past king, no matter how kind he was, would like to called King Senju. She had heard a rumor that the Queen would prefer to be called by her first name as well. But the princess? Hell! She hadn't heard of a princess before three days ago when she was called to duty. "Sakura-hime…?" her voice came out unsure. Was this appropriate? To call her by her first name?

Sakura nodded, "Please call me by my first name." Sakura felt her cheeks get warm and confessed, "I'm not even sure about this whole Royal thing…" She bit at her right thumb nail, a habit she had never gotten rid of since she was a young child. It was a nervous habit, for sure, but one she just couldn't shake.

Tenten smiled again and wave of relaxation came upon the young princess. "It's alright. I'm sure your highness will be fantastic no matter what happens." She gave a thumbs-up motion, trying to ease her fear.

"Oh!" Sakura remembered that she was still in her sleepwear and she had her room screen door wide open. Oh God, if some suitor was to walk by… "Please come in!" Sakura spoke hurriedly and pulled Tenten inside when she didn't move fast enough. She shut the sliding door quickly and looked stressed with wide eyes underlined with fear.

Tenten tried to read her face quickly and spoke in a hushed tone in case she was supposed to talk in secret, "is there something I need to know?"

Sakura huffed and looked at her maid with wide eyes. "I have no idea how to deal with boys."

Tenten stared at the girl as if she was from Mars. How could a girl as beautiful as the princess before her not know about boys? Hell! She even knew about boys!

XOXOXO

Tenten had dressed Sakura is "suitable princess attire" and fixed an aquamarine adorned pin in Sakura's hair. "There, you look fantastic!" Tenten spoke trying to build up her Lady's confidence.

Sakura groaned, "How am I supposed to act around men when the only men I've been around are two of the Sannins that trained me and my two bodyguards?" She shoved her face in her hands as she sat facing the mirror in her room. God, should she even take a look at herself?

"If I may," Tenten spoke, "look at yourself in the mirror. You look like the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Sakura lifted her head and looked at her reflection in awe. She had never noticed how she looked when she first entered the palace but she definitely remembered how her face used to be covered in dirt and scratches when she was training and out running with her mother away from debt collectors. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight bun and she wore the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen in her life. A soft pink petal color with a beautiful sky blue obi. She even noticed the pink that dusted her cheeks from embarrassment of admiring herself.

"Princess?" Tenten spoke, trying to wake her from her spell.

"Yes?" Sakura turned to face her maid.

"You may not know very many people here," Tenten spoke, remembering how Sakura confessed her fears of suitors, taking the throne, and much more. "But I will be here for you, and help you in any way I can." The way the brunette spoke gave Sakura a wave of a calming and relaxing sensation.

For the first time since she had gotten in the palace, she felt like she had a friend. Someone who was on her side besides her loving mother. And her mother's loyal friend Shizune. Plus, no one could forget her or her pet pig Ton Ton.

* * *

 **HOLY SMOKES. I just whipped up another chapter like there was no tomorrow! Much, much love to my dear friend pinksakura271 who is BEYOND amazing and kind. They've always got my back for both my stories. I'm sorry if I made it sound like my other story will be abandoned, that is entirely untrue. I just need some inspiration for it so I need to find some in other time-travel fanfics so send me your recommendations! But yikes! I know Sakura is still 16 but 2 years time is still scary! I can't imagine if I had to be married when I was 16! Keep reviewing and sending in the love and constructive criticism. I love y'all!**


	4. Hide-And-Seek

**Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was right for her. Little did she know that she had to pick a suitor within due time. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love. Why? Because no one has time for love when you have the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders.**

* * *

"Hime-sama, it's me," whispered Tenten. The older girl knew that she was hiding from her guards but she always knew where she would hide during that time of the day. It became a habit of theirs, to hide from her guards and just relax for a bit. Tenten found it rather amusing although her lack of skill for masking her chakra usually gave them away. But she knew why the guards weren't playing the game as often anymore. Her princess had a new, special guard who was sworn to protect her. She hadn't discovered him yet, and by god Tenten hoped she wouldn't ever.

The brunette looked over at Sakura and admired her beauty for a second, right when she sat down next to her. If there was anyone to be a handmaid for, she was most definitely pleased that it was Princess Sakura. She was like a breath of fresh air to the kingdom. Sure Queen Tsunade Senju was different as well, but she was still prim and proper as she was raised that way.

Tenten couldn't even imagine how Sakura grew up, all she had ever known was training in the academy and the stories her father told her when he came back from being stationed as a general in the army. He came home often but would be gone sometimes for weeks at a time.

Thankfully, the war between the nations was over as they had all settled in a good harmony between each other. But before the late King Senju? It had been somewhat of a reck. Not to mention how Tsunade had disappeared off almost everyone's radar. It was rumored that the King still kept tabs on his only daughter whilst she was travelling. 'Travelling', was more like it, as most of the palace staff knew that it was more to gamble away her life than anything else. Although almost all of the commoners and neighboring nations thought she was simply studying new medicinal techniques.

Still, it could easily be said that when Tsunade Senju came into power, the kingdom was still at its most peaceful time in history. No one wanted that to change, so everything kept functioning and running the same as it had been for so many years.

Sakura turned to face Tenten and put her pointer finger to her lips in a way she wanted her to remain quiet. Tenten nodded and Sakura winked as she knew that her friend understood. Sakura leaned back and relaxed her back against the bridge that she and Tenten were hiding under. It was definitely more relaxing for both of them than to attend to their usual duties.

Tenten turned her head to look over at Sakura when she noticed something off about her. Her eyes weren't as vibrant as they always were. Not in the sense that she seemed to have a different mood but in the sense that they were a different color… Wait! They were a different color! "Shit!" Tenten cried as she realized that she was just with a clone. The cloned Sakura looked over at her handmaid and winked once more and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Tenten burst out of the hiding place and quickly scanned for Sakura's chakra signature. Damn it! She was so used to this game that she hadn't even checked if it was actually her. She looked towards the top of rooftops and tried to see if she could see a flash of pink anywhere. Tenten immediately regretted everything she told herself about the princess today, although she held her in a higher but different regard since she managed to escape from her as well. "Hime-sama!" The brunette cried out softly. Had any of the guards noticed that she wasn't there accompanying her as well then she would be in huge trouble!

Finally after jumping unto the closest rooftop to get a better view of the surrounding area she noticed pink! Finally! All she had to do now was get to her and she would surely be off the hook. Tenten jumped off the roof and onto the tree branches toward the clearing in a forest where she had spotted the princess. As she got closer she could hear Sakura's stifled laugh. Was she mocking her for not noticing she was with the clone?

After getting close enough she realized that Sakura was with someone! A man she had only heard about in Legends.

XOXOXO

Sakura stared at the man in front of her and demanded questions! She had figured out why the guards had been lacking in so many different ways, especially of recent. "Hatake-san! Why didn't you tell me you were following me!" The pinkette would've sounded angry or upset except for the fact that she had read about him in a BINGO book and was ecstatic to meet him face-to-face.

Kakashi Hatake sighed for what seemed like the millionth time within this past hour, "Hime-sama, I was assigned to you and we were never supposed to meet in the first place. The fact that you had even detected me means that I have been slipping in my duties." Kakashi rested his face in his hand, and his arm which was propped up on his knee rested the rest of his body on a high branch in a tree facing the clearing.

"Hatake-san! I've already told you before but I'm _happy_ that I finally got to see you! I've heard all about the Copycat Ninja and how he learns his opponents' moves when fighting," Sakura said in awe with a tiny hint of underlying frustration. He was just damn near being impossible. How could he not just be grateful for the compliment?

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura cried as she saw that her friend was approaching. She waved her right hand wildly as if she were a child in a parade. "Took you long enough," Sakura teased as she stuck her tongue out at her handmaid.

Tenten sighed and was just so incredibly grateful that she had found her princess. Hopefully Hatake Kakashi would not tell on her to the queen. She had already met the man once or twice before after learning that they were both being assigned to the same person. It had be short and courteous. Unlike how the princess was treating the man. Tenten had to quickly remind herself that Sakura had never known proper manners before as they had already discussed how she was so carefree as a child growing up with Queen Senju.

"Hello again, Tenten-san," Kakashi greeted the girl who was supposed to stay by the princess' side at all times. He was not one to point fingers though, as Sakura had lured him out into this clearing and confronted him head on. He really had been slipping. For fuck's sake, he was retired Anbu! It didn't mean that he had to have fallen _this_ far behind his peers!

"Greetings Kakashi-san," Tenten responded.

"Oh don't tell me you met him before I did!" the princess complained. She had always dreamed to meet some of the people in the BINGO book besides the three Sannin she had studied under. It had been a long time since she had met one.

"Don't worry Hime-sama," Tenten reassured her. "I had only met him once or twice before and it was always a quick 5 minutes or less."

"Sakura," Sakura reminded her handmaid.

"Sorry," Tenten apologized. "Sakura-sama."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at the '-sama' part. There was no way she could ever get used to that. "I'm so jealous," Sakura said which was directed toward Tenten about the man before them.

XOXOXO

"Hime-sama!" Tenten reassured nervously. When she had to break the news to Sakura that all of her suitors were coming to live within the palace walls she was definitely mad. And then she had to break more news about how they were all coming with their fathers to introduce their eligible sons, she was furious. But when she had to confess that they were all coming later on today? Sakura damn near lost it.

"It's going to be okay," Tenten cooed. She was brushing the princess' hair and felt her hands shaking slightly. Tsunade Senju was well known for her temper but most said that she had cooled down quite a bit when coming back into the palace. And Sakura? Well, let's just say she never knew how to control her anger that her mother passed on. This was definitely one girl that no one wanted to cross.

"Tenten-chan I'm about to be driven insane!" Sakura loudly confessed. "They are coming here, today, arriving anytime soon! And I still don't want to be married!" Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and while she was pleased about how elegant she looked there was no denying that there was fury behind her eyes.

Tenten had just finished putting the final touches on the princess' hair, which was styled into a tight bun fastened by an aquamarine and emerald jeweled pin while a few hairs were left out to frame her face. The rest of the maids around the palace grounds had helped her pick out the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. Each one she had worn in the palace was more beautiful than the next.

It wasn't often that she allowed them to dress her in such fine silk and embroidery, as she was usually in a more relaxed outfit similar to Tenten's maid dress but still different to distinguish their roles. Although no one could confuse the princess with anyone else as her hair was a unique shade of pink that no one had ever seen before her arrival.

A maid knocked on the screen door which Tenten answered, as Sakura was moping about what was going to happen soon. Tenten closed the door after receiving the message the other maid had delivered. She looked toward her princess with a grave face and walked over to her slowly. She laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "It's time," she spoke solemnly. Sakura gave her a look which pleaded her for any excuse to escape the upcoming events. Sadly, there was none to give.

* * *

 **YAAAAY! Another chapter done! I'm getting these chapter done super quick as I have lots of inspiration for it. I'm working on The Change to bring out another chapter too but that one is moving a little bit slower than I'd like. I'm trying to keep The Journey's chapter at least over 1,000 words but it's going to end up more like 1,500. The Change chapters can be expected to be around 2,000 words as per usual. Hopefully you guys like my updates! The Lord's sons are coming next! Are you as excited as I am? Let's go!**

 **As always and with much love,**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny.**


	5. The Princes

**Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was right for her. Little did she know that she had to pick a suitor within due time. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love. Why? Because no one has time for love when you have the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders.**

* * *

Sakura glided into the throne room as gracefully as a swan, dragging her yukata behind her as it was definitely far too long in the back. For some odd reason, her mother had chosen it for her for that exact reason. It was beautiful, so she couldn't complain much. It was a beautiful sky blue with seafoam green trimmings. The details of the embroidery showed her namesake flower, cherry blossoms, as if they were falling from the top of the fabric down to the bottom where it was filled with the pattern. It was gorgeous, anyone would be lucky to wear it, but it definitely looked best on the petal pink haired woman.

The Imperial Princess could feel the weight of her kingdom on her shoulders for the first time since she had arrived. She dreamed of going back to living with her mother when they were traveling, the freedom that came with not owning a home and feeling like a different person everywhere she went. Those dreams would never come true again. Not again for the rest of her life. It truly was a blessed 16 years. She began to regret taking it for granted while on their family adventures. All those blissful years will now, and forever more, be replaced by responsibility and careful actions.

She was to become queen in less than 2 years time. She had no experience in the field she was being thrust into. She had not liked The Fire Country for years when she discovered that was where she had been left as a baby. She never even thought about ever coming back to a place where her parents' might've called home. It was certainly no home to her.

But looking back on her views of the nation, she began to regret her previous feelings. Sure, she had not met the people. Sure, she had not met anyone other than her two guards. Sure, the only people who she had always lived with lied to her all this time. But even so, she had become the woman she was because of all the past circumstances. It was not like she thought overly cocky and confident, but rather, she believed in herself and hoped that the rest of the country would. In due time, of course.

She took a seat next to her mother and spared her a worried glance. When she got nothing in return, she peeked over at her handmaid, Tenten. She noticed her princess and sent her a small reassuring smile.

After all, she had the freedom of choosing her own husband, something commoners and other noble women did not have. They were often forced into political marriages that would give their families an opportunity for more power. It would definitely be a noble clan's wish to have a son marry into the kingdom as it had long been a Senju only ruling. However, the Senju clan was almost completely gone. Tsunade and Sakura were the only ones left. Even at that, Sakura wasn't truly a Senju. She was only adopted, although her mother would often tell her that she was wrong. She was considered blood to her mother and would be considered Senju blood to the rest of the nation.

Sakura gulped and tried to look as confident and stoic as ever. She had her poker face on and there was nothing that would crack her today, tomorrow, or for any day on. Sakura felt a slight chill and shivered ever so slightly. With that, the doors to the center of the palace opened and noblemen were beginning to walk in with their sons. Today was going to be a long day.

One by one, the families had filed in, each one trying to out do the other. Dressed in the finest robes and silks available, there were definitely some rivalries to be held if they were superficial enough. All of the clan's symbols were etched into the back of their robes with excellent embroidery. Sakura perked up when she noticed that some women her age seemed to come in, as well. Had her mother planned for her to make friends? Sakura hoped so.

"We humbly wish to indulge ourselves in her highness's presence," they all repeated together with a low bow. Everyone, including the maids and guards had their heads and bodies bowed. Sakura's eyes widened slightly to such respect they all had.

Again, she had to remind herself that she was royalty and deserved such respect. Although, she did ponder on how she deserved the respect as she was only taken in by the family and, by no means, did anything great. ' _I'll have to change that,'_ Sakura reminded herself. She was taking over and she would have to work for the respect that everyone in this room offered her mother and her grandfather. They had been legendary, she was told.

Shaking these doubts in her head, Sakura turned back to the scene before her. "You may rise," her mother's voice boomed in the large room. She had always had a loud voice, but it had grown since her time here.

All of the lowered heads and bodies rose to their upright position. They waited to be called upon to present their sons. Her mother began to call them in alphabetical order."Hyuuga," Queen Tsunade called out.

"Yes, your majesty," Hiashi bowed deeply but not as deep as before. Behind him was a girl Sakura's age and a boy who seemed as old as Tenten. The two of them bowed as well.

"Come forth," she motioned with her hand to move forward as well. "Who have you brought today?"

"M'Lady, I have brought my nephew, Neji Hyuuga, and my eldest daughter, Hinata, with me today." The brunette Lord turned his head slightly to look at the two older children who stood in front of him, "Lord Neji has just been moved up and is the first in line to take and lead our clan to success."

Only the queen noticed the slightness the Neji's eyes had widened. Clearly he hadn't heard of this news before. Although, the busty blonde cast her eyes toward the midnight blue haired maiden, she seemed to have known of her status change well in advanced.

Sakura had been trying to look away ever so slightly. The pinkette was nervous being in front of so many people who were well accustomed to their positions. The shift in her eyes was only noticed by Tenten who had come to know her quite well. Sakura sucked in some air and straightened her back as she saw the two of them before her.

The younger male with long brown hair looked well beyond cocky, especially with the slight smirk on his face. The sole female of their group had soft and kind eyes with a small smile that graced itself on her face, probably sweet and soft spoken Sakura had noted to herself. Understanding human behavior hidden behind the looks beneath the surface of eyes were one of her strong suits. She was almost never wrong, but she prayed she would be if all of the males looked like this cocky prick before her.

The group moved back after listing their traits and attributes and how 'wonderfully they would make as a pair'. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and storm out of the grand hall. If this was to be her future, then fine. But by god, if one of them didn't love her as much as they'd love the power they would have as king then surely she would suffer.

The next group had come forward and introduced themselves as the Inuzuka clan. The boy who was chosen for Sakura is the heir to the clan as he is the only male born to his parents. He took one look at Sakura and smiled wildly. He had sharp, pointed teeth and red face paint across his cheeks. Clearly something that was common in his family, otherwise he wouldn't have worn it here, before the royal family. The pinkette tried not to be bothered by the fact that if he tried to bite her she would probably bleed. The puppy in his arms gave him an upper hand, though. Sakura was a sucker for cute puppies. Kiba, he was called. 'Wild sounds more appropriate,' Sakura thought to herself. Thank the gods her thoughts couldn't be heard out loud.

The next family came forth. The Lord seemed to be a gruff but lazy man. His hair was pulled back into a high and spiky ponytail and his son looked rather similar. It was odd for two men to be so close, Sakura figured. But then again, she had only lived with her mother and Shizune for the majority of her life. She definitely wasn't one to complain either.

The father spoke first, "M'Lady, I have brought my son Shikamaru. He has a vast knowledge and I plan on making him head strategic planner in the military." Sakura perked up at that, it has been a while since she had had an honest conversation with a boy about deeper topics. "Maybe he even plays Go," Sakura mumbled to herself. That would be an interesting game indeed. Noticing she had spoken out loud the pinkette pursed her lips tightly in hopes that no one had heard her. Not that she would deny she was bored playing hide-and-seek and would rather play a more challenging game instead. It was more brainpower than stealth, and she had to work on that skill.

Nara Shikamaru turned his face in Sakura's direction and smirked slightly. He had heard her, alright. And if it was a game she wanted, then it was a game she was going to get. It would only be fair after all. He hadn't beat his father within the past few months and was beginning to think his skill was paling as well. Playing the princess would be fun, and beating her too.

The next family had Sakura contemplating what this whole marriage game was about. They were from another country, it bordered Konoha, yes, but what was their plan? The Lord had explained that he came on behalf of the Wind country and was trying to make a peace that hadn't been achieved before. Sakura had a slight fear that she would be stuck with the only son they had brought. His other two children had already been married off so it was his only peace offering.

Subaku Gaara, she heard and she took a moment to ponder his name. His hair was a wild and unruly blood red. It looked like it had been tossed by the wind on the way here. He was third in line for the role of the Kazekage of the Sand Village. His dark circles around his sea foam eyes were quite a spectacle. They almost looked as if they were paint. Although they could easily be from a lack of sleep. Sakura noted that she should check and see if he was okay. She was a medic by heart after all. No matter this insane title of Imperial Princess, she was, and will always refer to herself, as a medic first. The princess thing could come second.

The next ones up were the Uchiha's. She had recognized them as her guards were filled with their presence and for the fact that her grandfather had taken it upon them as to become the police task force for the whole Fire Nation. Although their headquarters were just outside the palace in a secluded area in Konoha.

"M'Lady," Fugaku began. "I present to you my two sons, Itachi and Sasuke. I have brought both of them as suitors for your daughter, the Imperial Princess. I hope she may find one to her liking." He was blunt and short. The tall and dark haired father seemed quite cocky to the others. To the royal advisor, Shizune, she had known better and would definitely scold him later for this. Not in front of every other Lord and their sons that were here, of course.

The random few Ladies of the court who were brought here today had come as a suggestion from the very same royal advisor. She had always worried about Sakura and knew of her true destiny. She dreaded this day and wanted Sakura to choose her suitor for love, not for politics, as these men were here for. She scolded herself at that thought though. She wanted to give the young lords the benefit of the doubt. Maybe they were different from their fathers.

The next duo of father and son had caught Sakura's eye and she sat up quickly after noticing she had gradually becoming more sluggish. A beautiful smile spread across her face. She knew this young lord, alright. He was the Hokage's son. The loud mouth blond had been travelling with the toad Sannin to grow stronger. When they met they instantly became friends. On some days they would even train together, although Naruto never went easy on her. He wanted to better her as well. Although he never knew of her title.

Naruto's eyes locked with Sakura's in a mix of panic and excitement. He had definitely remembered how they used to train together when they were younger. He remembered how he used to beat her ass and afterwards she pound punch him for rubbing it in her face. Oh, he'd have hell to pay if she remembered it. He secretly knew she did and he would get punched sooner or later. He regretted what he used to do to her now. He inches back slowly after his father was finished talking him up.

The Queen and her family were fond of Naruto. After noticing the smile that crept onto the princess' face it was hard to believe otherwise. There was going to be some competition for sure. Minato nudged Naruto's arm with his elbow when they were back in their places and side by side. Nothing may come of this relationship but Minato knew that the princess could definitely use a familiar face.

The next family had one daughter who was brought to be Sakura's friend. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a high ponytail with bangs covering one eye. She was beautiful, to put it easily. She seemed to have the class and fiery attitude that Sakura had longed for. Ever since she had taken the role as princess she felt a huge lack in her self confidence and wished, desperately to bring it back. Maybe this girl could help her with that?

Although, there seemed to be a twinge in rivalry the pinkette noticed in the blonde woman. She seemed as if she was jealous of having so many bachelors not cozying up to her. If Sakura had the option, she would've passed them all to her right then and there. Yet, she had to be a Lady and become married in less than two fucking years. Two years.

The last son came up on his own, as no guardian was with him. He bowed deeply and raised when he was given the opportunity to. He introduced himself as Sai Yoshimuri. He had a blank face that matched his pale skin. He was even whiter than Sakura and she was almost always in the shade! Sakura ruled in her head that he was probably harmless and felt for him as she had no biological parents herself. Maybe they could find a sort of comfort within each other that she had never found in anyone else.

Tsunade rose from her seat and motioned to the door which was opened at her movement, "Lords and Young Lords, you make find yourselves back to your own and separate quarters. They are near the princess, but do not be foolish." She ended with a warning that dripped in venom. It was rumored that she was utterly attached to her daughter but now the Lords knew just how much. They all knew that they would be pulverised to a pulp if they so much laid a finger upon the princess if it was not her wish. Everyone knew of the Queen's inhuman strength and no one doubted that Sakura had it as well.

And so they adjourned, each going to their assigned rooms and being introduced to their assigned maids, if they cared. Although, some had brought their own and paid no attention to the new ones. It was definitely going to be a wild next few years. Each prince had exactly a year and a half to woo the princess and get the right to the throne. Some lines were destined to be crossed that others wouldn't dream of crossing. All for the sake of the crown and the beautiful princess.

So, let the games begin.

* * *

 **Hey! Another update! Woohoo! I'm just finished this chapter and I'm pretty dang happy with it. I'm already working on the next chapter for The Change. It might be a little shorter than usual, but just hang in there with me. Thank you soooo much to all of those who favorited, followed, and left reviews on this story! I'm so incredibly happy that it's getting the love that it deserves. There was a lot going on in this chapter and then next one is definitely going to be shorter. But thank you again!**

 **As a good friend once told me, you get to read mine and other authors' stories for free and we work hard on them. So please leave a review as it gives us that little push to keep going and makes us feel better when we're down. I love you all though! Until next time!**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny.**


	6. Meet Itachi

**Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was right for her. Little did she know that she had to pick a suitor within due time. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love. Why? Because no one has time for love when you have the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders.**

* * *

' _Breathe,'_ Sakura reminded herself. It wasn't so bad, right?

Hinata and Ino and herself hit it off quite quickly. A week had passed by since everyone had arrived at the palace and so far it had been oftly quiet from the "suitors'" chambers as no one had bothered her so far, all of their fathers had them agree that they would woo the princess after the second week had passed since their arrival, unless the princess herself sought them out.

If we were being exact, it had been one week, two days, and 3 hours since their arrival. Not that anyone was counting down the minutes to when she'd be forced to meet with them. They all seemed that they had their own quirks. Truth be told, she was only excited about seeing her friend Naruto again. But she knew better than to walk into the young Lord's territory unless she wanted to be pounced upon. With all of the stress lately? She could definitely use a sparring partner, or at least someone who could give her a hint about what each Lord was after. Weighing the options heavily, Sakura decided she would want to get it over with, better now than later.

Sakura and Tenten walked towards the boys' quarters. "Would you think they consider themselves boys or men?" Sakura wondered out loud. She had called them all boys earlier and wondered if it was inappropriate. Truth be told, she was only aware of how old Naruto was. He was a few months younger, as Sakura always rubbed that in his face, which meant he turned 16 three months ago.

"I'm not sure, myself," Tenten responded nonchalantly. She hadn't seen her friend Neji for a while and once she learned that he had been 'promoted' within the family she hadn't had the opportunity to discuss this with him. He was never one to favor the main branch of his family as it had scorned his father to no extent. He was considered not good enough for so long, even though he put forth so much more effort than his two cousins it was disheartening.

He trained constantly, was able to defeat most of his enemies but he was always mysteriously going away for months at a time, she naturally thought that he had done some intense training. His attitude began to change over time, he was more cynical and cold-shouldered. She wanted to say that she was pretty close to him, but as of late… it was just weird. She could probably speak to him in private if she got the chance to get away. Tenten and Sakura had reached the boys' living quarters just a few seconds ago. "Are you ready, Hime-sama?" Tenten turned to Sakura and noticed that she, once again, had disappeared from her side. ' _Shit.'_

XOXOXO

"Psst!" Sakura tried being as quiet as possible, but, apparently it wasn't working out too well as the blonde knucklehead had yet to awaken. The pinkette "broke" into Naruto's sleeping quarters not only two seconds ago, not that it was difficult. Queen Tsunade made sure to mention to her daughter which sleeping quarters her best friend was in to help her adjust to her new situation. Sakura crept over to the opposite side of the best and tried to wake him, once more. "Naruto-kun," she whispered a bit louder than before. She tried to shake him gently which ended up with him pushing the plush blanket off the lower half of his body.

Sakura looked down and shock overtook her whole body. Naruto, her best friend since she started her training, was naked as hell. She screamed and clasped a hand over her mouth and quickly turned around.

Not even half a second later the paper door flew open revealing a very handsome, chiseled body of the eldest of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi. He was topless and had question written all over her face. Next to him was a very shocked Neji Hyuuga, clothed completely. Both of them had their blood-lines activated. Sakura pivoted as fast as she possible could and all but dragged the two older men out of the room, running as damn far and fast as she could.

Thank whatever god was watching because as soon as Naruto jumped up from all of the commotion, the lovely Kakashi closed the door before anyone else who had awoken could see the sight the other three were unfortunate victims of.

Sakura brought them as far as the outlining of the trees that protected the insides of the palace walls. The younger girl sighed a heavy relief when she noticed that they were far enough away to not face the wrath Naruto would be under once the moment had been processed in her mind. There was a cough from one of the two boys and Sakura realized that she still had her vice grip on both boys. She released them with a slight blush on her face. She ran a hand through her silky pink locks and looked towards the ground, ashamed of her actions, and ashamed of her embarrassment. Which added to the current pink that dusted her cheeks.

"Sorry about that," the princess said quietly, still not looking at either of them in the eye.

The Hyuuga grunted acceptance of her apology and began walking away. He did _not_ want to spring out of bed to wake up to the sight he witnessed. He sighed and shook his head as he made his way back to bed. It was barely dawn and he wanted nothing more than to sleep in and meditate.

"Hmpf," Sakura sighed. She crossed her arms in defiance to the Hyuuga's actions. "Rude ass…" she muttered under her breath.

"Ahem," The eldest Uchiha tried to gain back the princess' attention as it seemed that she had all but forgotten his presence.

The pinkette looked up and blushed again. His abs were in full view and it left the younger female flushed. Her eyes quickly averted her eyes and tried to focus on the boring tree next to them. She heard him chuckle, and by god, it was deep and it sounded like pure music to her ears. If it were even possible, her face reddened more.

"See something you like?" he voice was silky and rich with deep tones and a hint of playfulness.

She looked up and met his eyes and her eyes almost glassed over. The moment emerald met onyx it felt like a whirlwind swirled around them. It could be said that both of them were in a trance, even the stoic Uchiha. Both of them hardly noticed or even realized that Sakura had placed her hand on his forearm to steady herself as his arm snaked around her waist.

In the fastest moment Sakura's emerald eyes noticed something that it seems no one had before her. She blinked and used her unoccupied hand to cup his cheek to bring his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. Her next words left her so easily that it took her a moment to register what she had said, "You're going blind, Uchiha-san."

* * *

 **This is a super rushed chapter but I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't abandoned this story and nor will I abandon my other. I've been struggling a lot mentally and emotionally so I'm so incredibly sorry that I've been neglecting you guys. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as Friday hits for this one, and my other one will be updated soon as well. Please forgive me!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Summary: A young princess who was the essence of spring found herself struggling to come into power and choose a path that was right for her. Little did she know that she had to pick a suitor within due time. Watch as Sakura rises up to her duties and try not to fall in love. Why? Because no one has time for love when you have the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders.**

* * *

The eldest Uchiha Lord stared at her blankly. How had she come to notice that simple fact oh so quickly? His own family had no knowledge of this, how could this tiny child notice his illness? Had he kept himself in such a closed off state that no one dared to mention it to him? Or had no one truly notice or even care to inform him? He believed for so long that he would have to suffer in silence that this was both a relief and a stressful moment now that she knew. This was either a blessing or a curse.

His arm slipped back to place itself by his side. He felt almost self-conscious. What would happen if she told anyone? What would be happen if anyone were to find out themselves? This was too much to worry about now. He had to woo her if he wanted to please his parent's wishes. His father was adamant about getting his son into a good position in the palace. He had been put to shame so many times by this new Queen over the 'pink haired brat' that he wanted nothing but to rid the palace of her presence once and for all. The kind way to put it was, that he wanted the kingdom to himself. But Itachi knew better. His father wanted the Princess to do nothing but suffer.

He was truly interested in her now. She had noticed something that his own father had yet to acknowledge, or even care about. He was their prize and joy within the clan. He had fought in and won many wars in his young life so far that they called him a prodigy. A prodigy that no one cared to acknowledge was going blind. He heard her speak and noticed that her eyes were transfixed in his own.

"It's alright you don't want anyone else to know…" she began softly. She knew that he had known of his own condition for quite some time judging by his sudden solomness. The pinkette smiles softly at him, trying to get him to understand her kind intentions, "many people must be after you, just as myself. You must always have your sharingan on in order to protect yourself. Many people had tried to kill me as well…" Her voice trailed off and her gaze fell in contemplation and remembrance of the horrible times people found out who her family was. It was truly horrible.

Her mother, shizune, and herself had to take turns watching over themselves when they left Uncle Orochimaru and Uncle Jiraiya to travel by themselves. They were constantly avoiding debt collectors as well, but they were usually less strong and one of them could take them easily. Sakura's smile returned as she refocused her attention on the man before her. She slowly rubbed off the makeup that was always present on her forehead that she had perfected in order to keep her yin-seal hidden. She had gained its power that her mother had mastered. Before her, there was only woman to master it, and it was a distant Aunt of Naruto's.

Once all of the makeup was removed she tapped it softly to show the Uchiha what was always hidden to the public. "This," she removed her hand to give Itachi a better view, "is my true power. I will never die and I will never look as if I have aged because of this." She waited for him to show some kind of acknowledge of his understanding. She sighed when she knew that he had no idea what it was.

"This is the yin-seal. It was developed by an Uzumaki with impecable chakra control. My mother was the second person to master it, and I am the third. I stored bits of my chakra for over three years in order to create the seal. When used, I cannot die in battle. I have the 'strength of one hundred men.' It does, however, shorten my life span with each use," she bit her lip at the confession, "which is why I try to never use it."

He looked at her in astonishment. He had stored bits and pieces of her chakra ever since she was 13 in order to have this sort of unlimited power… She was remarkable, he noted to himself. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement of her words. He knew what she meant now. She was a truly talented Ninja. He also had heard the rumors that her medical ninjutsu had surpassed her mother, the queen.

She smiled shyly and felt another dust of pink come across her cheeks. The next thing that came out of her mouth had shocked him again, as if this girl wasn't full of enough surprises.

"I want to help you see again."

 **XOXOXO**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto called out of his quarters. He knew he shouldn't have slept naked, but it was so damn hot he couldn't help it. She still had some time to herself before all the Lord's son's came out to try and woo her. He knew that she would need all that time in order to figure out a game plan to help cope with all of this news being thrown at her. Hell, he hadn't even known that she was a Princess until he heard from his father about the new queen taking over after her father's passing.

He hadn't been necessarily excited about the thought of a new ruler, his father had won over the title of Hokage, which had not been given out in any other the other countries. Hell, he knew that the title King and Hokage went hand-in-hand. It was the first time in all of the kingdom's history that something like this had happened. While he was beyond proud of his father, he knew that the title could be taken away from him at any time if a new ruler came into power.

He hadn't even known that Tsunade was the Princess herself! Not to mention that his little Saku-chan was a princess herself. When the news of Tsunade's reign had gotten out around the kingdom he could barely believe it. He was a complete ass to Sakura and now he might as well pay for his sins and mistakes. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if she had known the whole time.

The small pink haired girl he had met so long ago was extremely humble but he had really thought of them as best friends. So why wouldn't she have told him? Hell! He even knew about her forehead diamond thingy that was apparently super cool. He truly had no idea about what it was, but she only ever mentioned it once and had been jumping for joy with it proudly displayed on her large forehead.

Of course he told her how large her forehead was once and it had been followed promptly by a fist that painfully connected with the top of his head. Yes, Sakura was was his best friend, but she sure as hell was a scary one. Although she healed him quickly after all their sparring matches. He somehow felt that she never went full out on him because she was always holding back. Probably to heal him or hurt him again or something along those lines… He always wanted to feel the power of her going full out and taking him on, truly and with everything that she had, but there was always something that never let that be. And he was fine with that because that's just how she was.

Either way, she never had the diamond thing on her forehead again. He figured it had disappeared one day and that's why she never talked about it again. That was probably the reason, he reasoned with himself back then, but now that he thought about it… There was just something wrong with that idea that he couldn't put his finger on. They had been 13 at the time, so maybe he just dreamed up the whole thing?

Nevertheless, there was the predicament that he was caught up in now. She had seen him naked and so had two other young lords. He was embarrassed to put it lightly; he was humiliated to be quite honest. He had had morning wood and if that wasn't bad enough, his Saku-chan had ran out of the room at top speed screaming her lungs out. He had barely even registered what had happened until he jumped up from his sleeping position and felt an uncomfortable breeze which was followed with a quick shut of his door.

The blond knucklehead hung his head in defeat, he would have to face the music sooner or later with Sakura and he would be damned if he had to deal with the embarrassment with the other young lords' anytime soon. He had enough waiting, he had hidden in his sleeping quarters for about two hours now and he had only one thing left to do, he had to see Sakura.

He hadn't seen her since she looked lost the day after he had the dream about her excitement and accomplishment. She and her mother and Shizune had left early that morning but the young pink haired girl made sure that she had said goodbye to him before she left. She flashed him her winning smile and promised that she would see him again soon. She kept her promise, only the next time she saw him was a whopping three years later at the palace.

He had never spoken a word to her since he saw her again. But he recognized her excitement to see him the second she saw him. Their friendship was always and will always be there. He would make sure of it.

The blond boy slowly slid his door open after dressing himself. It was a terrible start to the day but he was still touched that Sakura had come to see him first. She risked being pounced on by the lords all to spend time with him, her best friend. He strolled out of his home like nothing had ever happened. His arms were crossed and relaxing behind his head as he explored the grounds for the upteenth time since he arrived.

He had met with the other lords who were around his age. He and Kiba seemed to butt heads and pick on each other constantly, but it was a relief that he had people he could talk with. Gaara was too damn scary to even go near, and although he tried to befriend the younger Uchiha brother he was an arrogant prick who deserved to have his ass kicked. The Nara boy was lazy as hell and only wanted to play Shogi which he barely understood. Then, on a whole nother level, there was Sai. He had never heard of his surname before and the fact that he came alone spoke weird volumes. He was always reading scrolls on human emotions and behavior and Naruto wanted nothing to do with that weirdo.

Naruto sighed as he entered into the dining hall and noticed all of the young lord's eyes on him. He turned his face to have them not notice the flush he was feeling in his face. That, obviously, did nothing as he heard snickers to his left where everyone was seated.

Neji Hyuuga let out a quiet growl in annoyance as to the fact that he was the reason that he had left his bed early in the morning. He had immediately flew to the damsel in distress' side and as soon as he processed what was going on he was being pulled by a strong grip to at least a mile away. Damsel in distress was the last thing he could call her now. Her speed matched his own and the fact that he gripped his arm so tightly that it bruised was definitely something to marvel at. Although, he would never admit that to anyone.

He had his own struggles to go through now. He was forced into the 'heir' position in the Hyuuga household and now had the weight of his family on his back. The same family that had forced him into the branch family because of his father's twin brother being born a literal minute before him. They had shunned him and his family even though his father gave up his life to save his brother's. He had fulfilled his duty and now Neji had no one left. He couldn't even confide in his cousin, Hinata. No, she was part of the fucking problem in the first place.

His attitude was seeping into his mind and body and it began to change his senses. He refused to follow down that path again. He did, in fact, disrespect the princess earlier. It would appear that he would have to apologize to her later. It was going to be his first apology ever. Hopefully his last, as well.

Naruto looked around the room and counted the lords before him… There was one missing. He racked his brain trying to figure out which one was missing. It wasn't until the taller male walked into the room did he know who was missing the whole time. He inwardly groaned, it was the other male who had saw him in his birthday suit.

Naruto slowly sat down to his assigned seat at the meal table when he noticed something off about the older man's presence. It seemed as his younger brother was the only other person to notice.

 **XOXOXO**

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered quietly. Their quarters were separated but close to each other. The younger Uchiha lord had taken it upon himself to check in on his brother after his disappearance earlier this morning. He had seen a flash of pink running away while a scream erupted through the men's quarters earlier that same morning.

His brother had come back acting strange ever since he reappeared and came last to the lunch meal period. He understood why the blond male arrived late, thinking that it was probably his own embarrassment that led him to be late. But his brother? Why would he be different? And where had he gone for two hours?

"Yes, Sasuke?" came the older brother's reply. It was soft and sounded tired, more tired than usual. He knew that his brother was usually better at masking his emotions, Sasuke thought to himself. He brushed off the thought quickly. It could've just been something wrong with his ears. He could clean them out later.

"Where were you?" Sasuke's icy attitude resurfaced. He was definitely kinder towards his brother than anyone else, but that didn't make his nii-san immune to his cocky attitude. If the Uchiha's were constantly told they were cocky it would none other than the younger lord's attitude they got their reference from.

"Does it bother you?" came Itachi's calm was immune to his brother's ever changing attitude, in fact he could say that his younger brother was quite moody since moving into the palace. The weasel really felt like he didn't need to explain his interesting conversation with the princess to said brother. It was private, he reminded himself. There was a reason she hid her seal. There was also a reason she showed it to him and him only. Although, he still thought it incredible that she had gained such control and power at the ripe age of 16.

"Hn." came Sasuke's reply. He didn't need to explain himself to his brother if he feel the same towards him. They had never been a talkative family to begin with, why would being in the palace be any different? However, they were closer than they led others to believe. It had always been that way. Since little Sasuke was born, they had a strong connection, one that couldn't have compared to his father's affection towards his older brother. At one time, he had been jealous of how Itachi had all of his father's attention. He had his mother's, and that was more important to him, anyways.

"If it bothers you that much," Itachi began, "then you should ask the princess herself." He finished that sentence in a tone that signaled the end of the conversation.

Sasuke walked out of the room dumbfounded. What had she done to change his brother's attitude completely? He would make her pay for his relationship with his brother altering. If anything was for sure, then that was clear as crystal. That damn crystal that was adorned on all of her clothing. She was a princess, alright. But princess or not, she had something coming for her.

And his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Yay! Another chapter done! I finished this chapter the Friday after posting the previous chapter for this story! I also wrote the whole chapter for The Change on the same day! I have no idea what it is about today, that I'm just flowing with inspiration. For those concerned, this chapter definitely dove deeper into the ItaSaku part of the story. I'm pissed off at Neji's attitude towards Sakura but I have to constantly remind myself that this is how I write my own stories. I could change all of their attitudes completely but I feel like that would just ruin the story. I like the characters to stay similar to the canon in the sense of the personalities. Although, I'm super pissed about the end in the canon series. Still and forever will be mad is a better way to explain it. But I love all my followers and reviewers! PS: There's a reason for the age mix-up with Itachi and Naruto. It'll be explained better later on.**

 **As always and forever,**

 **xoxo**

 **Tiny.**


End file.
